1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to practice pivoting, and more particularly to a golfer's aid to develop a simple and natural golf swing that is controlled by feel. The controlling feel is built up through the constant repetition of correct movements which are embodied in methods of utilizing the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been heretofor proposed to golfers to improve their form, swing, etc., including mechanical restraining devices, which are awkward to use and distort the natural feel of the golf swing; inelastic guides secured to the waist from a point between and in back of the golfer's toes, which do not allow the proper extensability and stretching in balanced relation during the golf swing; elastic devices which tend to impose an unnatural force on the left arm or other portions of the golfer, etc. All such devices tend to mechanically guide the golfer's swing and body movements thereby encumbering the natural feel of the golf swing, complicating the golf swing and not lending themselves to development of a simple swing that can be effortlessly and consistently continued in play without use of such restraints, guides, etc.